Hikaru Kuroda
Hikaru Kuroda (黒田輝 Kuroda Hikaru) is the current captain of the 9th Division. Formerly 3rd seat under Kaname Tōsen. Her lieutenant is Shūhei Hisagi . Appearance Hikaru has the appearance of a young female, just below average height, with light tan skin. She has long silver hair with one small lock of hair between her eyes and bangs that frame her face. Her eyes are a dark shade of red. Her Shihakushō is short, like a skirt, and sleeveless. The hakama has a small slit, in which a small portion of her legs can be seen through. On her arms, she wears long black gloves that narrow down to the bottom of the middle finger on each hand. 17 months after Aizen's defeat, after gaining captaincy, she wears a long sleeve haori over her uniform with her division number on the back. Her hair is also much shorter. Personality Occasionally, Hikaru displays traits of a tsundere.She can get annoyed or embarssed rather easily and blushes often. She commonly is seen yelling at people she's mad at. Sometimes, towards Shuhei in particular, kicks them.In battle, however, she is more mature and tries to keep her cool. However, she still has a temper, and can get easily angered by an opponent or commrad. History Approximately 100 years before the timeline, Kuroda was living in the same Rukongai district as her current lieutenant. While wandering through Rukongai as a child, she was frightened from her encounter with a Hollow. Then, after witnessing shinigami defeat it, she wanted to become a shinigami as well. She is seen in the Turn Back the Pendelum arc, making fun if Shuhei for crying. Though she apologizes soon after. Equipment Explosive Bands: The bands that Hikaru wears on her thighs have explosive properties. When removed, they can produce an explosions that create a large amount of blinding smoke. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: As a 3rd seat, her zanjutsu skills weren't as good. However, she soon became more expirienced was able to fight with her sword better. Shunpo: Hikaru is skilled enough to keep up with other captain class officers. Great Spiritual Energy: As a captain, Kuroda boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Her reiatsu is golden-yellow. Kidō Expert:She is capable of using kido past 50. She can use a little bit of healing kido. Hakuda Master: Hikaru uses hakuda very often and has good balance and agility. Zanpakutō Akai Hana '(''Red Flower): In its sealed state, it resembles a normal kodachi with a diamond shaped tsuba. Her zanpakuto is a fire-type. *'''Shikai: Akai Hana '(赤い花 ''red flower) Its Shikai command is, '"Bloom in the ash" '(灰に咲く hai ni saku). When Shikai is activated, her one sword becomes two katana connected with a fire colored rope. **Special Shikai Ability: Once in Shikai state, Akai Hana has the ability to shoot flower shaped fire balls. Similarly to Lieutenant Hinamori's Tobiume. *'''Bankai:' Enka no Niwa' (炎花の庭 Garden of Flame Flowers): In its Bankai state, Hikaru uses two red war fans with flower designs. When the fans are swayed, several flowers circle around the target. Then the flowers set on fire and trap the enemy in a sphere of fire. **'Enka no Niwa: Saidai Enka' (最大炎花''Greatest Flame Flower''): In this technique, Kuroda first puts her arms out with fans in her hands. When she says, "Enka no Niwa, Saidai Enka" a large ball of fire forms in front of her and she fires it at her target. Voice *Japanese voice: Ryō Hirohashi *English voice: Kate Higgins Trivia *All images on this page were lineart and edits from the original anime and manga. Therefore, please acknowledge Tite Kubo and Studio Pierrot. Quotes *(To Shūhei Hisagi ) "Another practice fight you've lost to me. You don't have to get up, Shuhei-senpai. If you really are a winner, look me in the eye and admit you've lost! Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:9th Division Category:Females Category:Captain Category:Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Gotei 13